Love is Blind
by Imyoshi
Summary: What Happens when things change unexpectedly and love is pushed to test.
1. A nice evening

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It was college year and things were going smoothly for Kim and Ron. Kim was accepted into Upper Middleton University of Science where she studied to be neuroscientist. At the same time Ron hadn't gone to college but decided to start up his own Restaurant. Needless to say that it was a big success thanks to Ron uncanny cooking skills landing his Restaurant Chef La' Ron on many covers pages of food theme type magazines.

Kim and Ron's relationship couldn't be any closer unless if they were actually married. The thought of marriage wasn't far from their minds though, but both could each other like a book and decided it is best to wait until after Kim was done with college.

To Ron, Kim was the only girl for him; she was smart, beautiful, and responsible. Then there being the fact that he knew Kim since Pre-k and their feelings had developed more during Jr. Prom and the rest of the school year. Ron needed Kim to make himself feel more confident and responsible, while Kim needed Ron to learn how to loosen up and relax or she'll get to stress out. This made their relationship extremely compatible if anything perfect in their eyes.

"Kim," Ron cried out with a goofy smile. The smile always made Kim blush and yearn for him.

"Oh hey Ron," Kim replied with an alluring smile. Kim always went to Ron's restaurant whenever her hunger for both food and Ron were present. The food itself was to die for, the prices however were expensive, but then again when your boyfriend is the owner of the restaurant she never had to pay for a meal, at least not with cash. She instead payed more with make-out sessions and snuggling with Ron, he had absolutely no problem with this.

"Looks like someone's hungry" Ron said never taking his eyes off Kim.

"Oh what gave it away?" Kim said playfully also never taking her eyes off him.

"Well I have a surprise for you" Ron said all the while grabbing Kim's arm taking him into his own personal dining room. The room itself was filled with rose buds scattered on the floor and the smell of roses had consumed the air. Then in the middle of it all was a dining table nothing different compared to any ordinary dining table, except for the fact it was covered with an Egyptian like cotton as the cloth for the table and a pair of candles than lightly brighten the dim room.

"Wow!" Kim said breathlessly

"Yes and wait to you see what I have prepared for you" Ron said right before leaving the room for Kim's mind to race and wonder what he had in stored. Seconds later Ron came out with a tray in each hand filled with food that look to die for. In both trays laid a tender looking sirloin steak with an aroma then filled Kim's nose with delight. Then their where others features like mashed potatoes covered in a golden brown layer of gravy. And for a side a salad with freshly cut lettuce and trimmed vegetables like carrots, onions, and tomatoes evenly sliced as if the meal was meant to be shown as an attraction and not consumed.

"You like?" Ron had replied with a smile that could melt Kim's problems away. Kim could only nod her head at what Ron had done. Then Ron went to go pull Kim's seat out inviting her for dinner. Hastily Kim sat down and Ron pushed the seat back in and then took his seat. Before they began eating Kim said cheerfully.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate all he did for her, but not just the meal but for everything he's ever done for her. From going with her to her first mission, to helping save the world, and still finding time to help her talk through her problems with an always inviting smile on his face.

"Oh come on Kim I do this to show how much you mean to me. This is just a small token of my love for you. Believe me if I had more time I would of made this dinner ten times better, but the Ron man can only juggle some much free time from owing a restaurant" Ron said meaning every word

"Oh Ron I love you to," Kim said while deeply gazing into his caramel color eyes. During the dinner they ate and Kim talked about how wonderful college has been. Ron always loves listening to her about her day. Kim greatly cherished the fact that he listen since guys who listen were are hard to come by in real life. After they finished their dinner Kim stood up walking towards Ron.

"So what's for dessert?" She said as she got closer to Ron. Ron's eyes widen as the shock of discovering he forgot something hit him like a speeding car.

"Damn I knew I forgot something. I'm sorry Kim" Ron had his head down not wanting to look up sitting there all disappointed in himself.

"Oh well you know I know exactly what I want and the good thing is you don't have to go the kitchen to make it" Kim then lifted up his head and drew him close for a deep yet passionate kiss. Stunned for only a second Ron soon figures what she wanted and pulled her closer. Kim then jumped on top of Ron's lap while he sat there. He was pulling her closer with his arms around her waist and Kim's arms around his neck and her fingers playing with his golden hair. As their tongues battle for dominance they felt the urge for their hands to explore each other's body Kim let out a seductive moan as Ron's hands massages her thighs. Just then…

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"You got to be kidding me," Kim said with anger and grabbed her communicator. "What's the sitch Wade," trying to hide her emotions of pint up rage.

"We got a hit on the site. It seems someone has stolen the attitudinator from Hench Co."

"You mean that thing that makes people evil" Ron said

"Yea, but that's what bugs me that's all they stole, nothing else. They had the opportunity to steal all the latest equipment in villainy technology and made off with the helmet. Security footage shows that the man who stole it could leap and climb and exceptionally fast rate." Wade then played the taped showing the man jumping from wall to avoiding all lasers and motion panels.

"Wait a minute!" Ron cried out let me see that. Then a realization came to Ron. "Monkey Fist"

"Are you sure?" Kim asked who now had a puzzled look on her face and crossing her arms.

"Trust me KP if there is one thing I know for sure. It's that the shadowy figure belongs to Monkey Fist." Ron then put one foot forward with his left arm extending out with a fist clench "My arch-enemy" Ron then let out a small giggle "Cool I love having an arch-enemy"

"Wade can you track his location" Kim said quickly

"Give me a minute and got it! He's was recently spotted near the Amazon rain forest. But that's all I got sorry"

"Ok no problem come on Ron we got a monkey to catch" Kim said

Ron and Kim jet out of the room.


	2. Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Somewhere deep in the Amazon rain forest was a Jeep driven by monkeys wearing ninja outfits with their sensei in the passenger seat. Their Sensei was man with the feet and hands of a monkey yet body of a normal man, and one of the few people in the world who knows monkey kung-fu. He somewhat has an English accent. He was pondering at a helmet shape like device he recently stole from Hench co.

"Hmm this helmet is the device that makes people turn evil?" Monkey Fist pondered. Monkey Fist then turned the helmet around to see the warning label on the back _Caution the effects can be reversed._ Reading the warning label made Monkey Fist a little irritated.

"What this simply won't due in order for my plan to work I need the effects to be permanent." A small grin then appeared on Monkey Fist face.

"Well I guess I can use one of my many monkey artifacts to give it a little more juice, ahahahahah."

The monkeys screamed with delight not noticing the tree in front of them.

"Look out!" The Jeep crashed into the tree. The air bags then deployed with Monkey Fist face going headfirst before his body against the air bags "That's what I get for letting the monkeys drive my brand new Jeep." Monkey Fist said a lot more irritated now.

Somewhere above the Amazon rain forest a plane holding two teens and their pet naked mole rat, was being driven by a most humble pilot.

"Thanks for the left Mr. Origami" Kim said

"Oh it's the least I can do after you put out the fire at my Museum of Paper History"

"No big anyone could have made buckets out of paper and carried water into the museum, before they ripped."

"Ok Ms. Possible here's your drop"

"Come on Ron," as Kim grabbed Ron and they both jumped out of the plane to sky dive. Kim was fearless when it came to skydiving where as Ron was being Ron. When they activated their parachutes Kim landed safely on the floor of the forest, Ron however was stuck in a tree. He was moving his arms and legs back and forth, left and right, side to side, and nothing was working.

"Hey KP a little help sidekick not looking so hot," Ron muttered

Elsewhere

In a hidden temple Monkey Fist was making some modifications to the attitudinator with small monkey idol statue. The idol itself seemed to be made of stone and mystical monkey magic. The idol shot a weird green energy from its eyes at the helmet like device.

"That should do it," Monkey Fist said with a grim all the while placing his fingers in a pyramid of evil like figure moving them back and forth with a malicious stare. "Now we wait ahahahahah!"

After a few hours of tracking, avoiding deadly animals, plants and a weird bizarre incident with Ron losing his pants they found the temple they believed Monkey Fist was being held at.

Kim turned to her Kimmunicator "Wade can you scan the temple?"

"Sure things just give me a sec, and done. Readings show multiple life forms inside mostly simians and one human with modifications done to his body.

"Monkey Fist," Ron cried out. "Let's go bag us some monkeys." As Ron took charge Kim could help be feel a little turned on. She was always leading missions, so whenever Ron takes charge she can't help but blush.

"Kim you ok?" Ron wondered

Snapping out of her daze "Oh yea sorry zoned out there for a minute."

"Ok then let's go" They both entered the temple

As far as temples go this one was unusual there wasn't any other rooms it was just one long hallway. No openings on the ceiling and the walls made of stone were very nicely cut. A surprise attack wasn't going to be done, if they couldn't hide anywhere. They were as visible as sand at a beach. Their enemy would most likely be able to spot them from the entrance of the temple.

"I don't like this it feels to to," Kim was saying

"Trappish," Ron quickly finishing her sentence

"Not a word, but yea," Kim replied

Then from a hidden compartment from the ceiling Monkey Fist jumped down "Ah the cheer squad has arrived" Saying with a light mischievous grin on his face

"Monkey Fist," Ron screamed

"Ah Ron Stoppable my greatest enemy and let's not forget about Miss Possible and the vermin in your pocket." Monkey Fist said

"What is it that you want with the attitudinator? " Ron said as taking a fighting stance

"Oh that not much really…oh wait sorry my mistake I meant I needed it to do this" Monkey Fist whistled and several monkeys swooped down from the hidden compartment with the attitudinator in one of their hands.

"Fire," Screamed Monkey Fist

The monkey holding the machine then shot the laser at Ron Stoppable leaving him unconsciousness, Kim could only panic as Ron laid their motionless on the floor. The monkey then dropped the machine and they began to scurry away.

"Ron!" Kim yelled and ran towards him, but Monkey Fist beat her to him grabbed the unconsciousness body and took him.

"Tah tah Miss Possible I'm just going to be taking your boyfriend with me, I'll return him later I promise ahahahahah" His laughter could be heard as an echo as he made his escape with Ron.

Just as Kim was going to chase after him Wade interrupted "Kim worry about Ron later I'm pretty sure what Monkey Fist has planned doesn't involve killing him.

"How can you say that Wade Ron's in trouble!"

"Look Kim I'm sorry, but you need to grab the attitudinator, I need to check if anything was changed on the device. I know this may be hard, but we got to figure out what he changed if he did anything at all to the machine."

Reluctantly Kim grabbed the device and held it to the Kimmunicator for wade to scan. When the scan was complete wade just sat heavily at his chair not wanting to tell Kim the results.

"Well what does the scan say?"

"Umm its better you don't know" he said with such a deep sigh

"Wade tell me what happen to Ron, if he's evil we can just change him back!"

"Actually that's just it we can't change him back the device readings show that it was a onetime shot, but it was a shot that…," Wade took a long pause "makes somebody permanently good or evil and in this case it was evil."

Kim could barely gasped the situation yet alone breathe right. The world around her just came crashing down. She fell down to her knees. Many thoughts were processing in her mind from losing the battle, to the fact Ron is no longer on the side of good, and then realizing she just lost the man she loved. She began to hyperventilate her breathing kept speeding up. Wade noticed this and had to quickly calm Kim down from her panic attack, before her condition gets worse.

"Calm down Kim no one's around, you need to calm down now!"

"Who ca..cares what happens to m..me now I just lost Ron in more ways than o..one" Kim said as her breathing began worsening and started to sob uncontrollably.

Wade had to do something quickly having no other choice he activated the shock system in the Kimmunicator shocking Kim unconsciousness. Later wade called GJ to pick up Kim and send her to the hospital at Middleton.

_Oh man Kim sorry I had to do that_ Wade thought


	3. A stressful Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It had been a good two days before Kim finally awoke in the Middleton hospital. When she awoke she still had to get a sense of her surroundings. It took a good 5 minutes before Kim realized she was at the hospital. Trying to remember what happened before hand, the door to the room slid open for Kim to see her mother walk in.

"Mom" Kim called out

Ms. Possible was stunned to finally see that her daughter had finally woken up from her sleep. She ran towards her all eager to see if she was feeling better.

"Kimmie are you ok" She said showing no effort to hide her motherly concern.

"Yea I feel better...Wait a minute why am I here last thing I remember seeing was Monkey Fist, and then Ron got sho…t sh…ot" before her mother could tell her to calm down she started to breath heavily and it was rapidly gaining in pace. Kim hands buried deep in her amber color hair and her pupils growing in size and she began to recap happened a couple of days. She remembered Monkey Fist dragging Ron's body away and then everything went black. Now she started to sob and bury her face in her legs in fetal position.

"Honey please calm down, I'm pretty sure Ron's ok" Her mother said desperately trying to help her daughter.

"And what if he's not what if he's gone and I never see him again!" Kim screamed

Her mother didn't know how to respond to that remark. Truth told she didn't know if Ron was ok or not, she just needed to calm down Kim from her panic shock or she could jeopardize her health.

"Mom how did I get here" Kim said as she looked at her mother with eyes that showed no hope and despair wandering in them.

Ms. Possible knew that questions would come up sooner or later; secretly she hoped her daughter would overlook that detail, but that was a long shot even to a Possible. "GJ brought you here from the temple" Ms. Possible told her, but she knew she had another question, if anyone knew Kimmie it would be her.

"No how did I blackout?" Kim said while she repositions herself on the bed reluctantly waiting for the answer. Kim's face shown anticipation waiting for the answer her mother was going to give her.

Anne Possible took a deep breath and placed her right arm over Kim's shoulder. "Kimmie, Wade said you were having a panic attack in the temple, and couldn't get you to calm down, so he" Anne then stop and hesitantly continued "he shocked you with the Kimmunicator in order to keep you from _hyperventilating and damaging your health. He didn't want to shock you, but you didn't give him much of a choice." Anne got up already knowing what was going to happens before it did._

"What he shouldn't and didn't have the right to do something that drastic!" Kim yelled while crying and she began hitting her pillow furiously and non-stop wishing it was some thug or Monkey Fist.

"Well what was he suppose to do, you didn't give him many options and he was running out of time before something bad could've happen to you! Anne was walking to the door. She open it walk and just right as she was closing it she sent her daughter a quick remark.

"I'm glad he did it or you wouldn't be here in a hospital, at least not alive" Anne concluded and walked out. Kim was left to rampage through her thoughts, and tries to find herself in all the self doubt that was scattered all around her.

Next part of the story is what occurred during the 2 day period timeline.

Day 1

As Monkey Fist was carrying Ron Stoppable body through his mansion, Ron suddenly woke up jumped out of Monkey Fist grasp and took a monkey kung-fu fighting position towards Monkey Fist. His face showed that he was giving a complex stare around his surroundings. Everywhere all he saw was monkey this and monkey that ranging from paintings to idols and then artifacts.

"Monkeys why is it always monkeys you know why can't it be a crazy super model convention or attack of the waking cheese monsters, anything but monkeys." Ron stated menacingly

"What this coming from the guy who has monkey kung-fu. And besides didn't you get over your monkey phobia while we fought in space." Monkey Fist replied flawlessly

"Hey I'm not saying I'm scared…you know, but what about something new for a nice change of pace it's like were stuck in a runt here. I mean what would be so bad if fought in Hawaii and you know made a truce to relax and eat some Bueno Nacho"

"Yum Bueno Nacho" Rufus jumped out of his pocket to yell out.

"Hmm even I get tired of the monkeys occasionally." Monkey Fist stated as he had his hand paused on his chin thinking about what Ron Stoppable had said. Monkey then paused again to regain his thought. "Wait wait wait lets get one thing straight here were not here on some vacation were going to go complete a challenge that will give us our destiny."

Ron interrupted "And what makes you think the Ron man is going to help you. And you know what happened to you being trapped in stone and being some destroyer." Ron blurted out with his hands flaring side to side.

"Listen Ron Stoppable I don't like this anymore than you do, but if we don't go and complete this trial we will lose our monkey kung-fu, and I really have grown attached to mine haven't you!" Monkey Fist then said in a serious tone, but then calmed down to continue his rant "Besides I'm pretty sure that old bag of bones would've told you about this trial anyways. Oh and the stone thing I was released for this upcoming trial and will be allowed to keep my freedom in the end. That is if we win"

"Ok I do like having monkey kung-fu it's awesome, hmph I guess we can do this trial thing"

"Excellent" Monkey Fist grinned

"So where we are we going?"

"To the temple of the Monkey King Toshimiru"

"The original monkey kung-fu master" Ron eyes widen with glee

"Yes that is where the trial will take place"

"Well what are we waiting for lets go ah Booyah" Ron yelled out

Monkey Fist stood there puzzled, Ron quickly noticed this. "Yo Monkey Fist what's up?" Ron had asked as he looked into Monkey Fist confused gaze, waving his hands in front of his face.

"I just can't… can't believe this is that really you?" Monkey Fist asked with his hand on his chin staring closer to Ron.

"Who else would be, man you should get your eyes checked out" Ron said as he laughed mildly "What were you expecting someone else?" Ron continued to laugh

"As a matter of fact yes where this Zorpox guy I heard from Shego. She said that this guy was a great villain, but all I see is you. Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist asked hastily

"Zorpox? Ohh that guy is my evil side. Why do you ask?" Ron asked with a very puzzled look that was more scattered than a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle.

"Well I shot you with the attitudinator beam and you haven't changed at all."

"Wait are you telling me that is what you shot me with, I thought it was some knockout ray, well there goes my sleep aid money idea."

"How come you haven't changed to this great Zorpox guy yet?" Monkey Fist asked furiously

"I don't know maybe it has something to do that I'm probably resistant to that damn attitudinator. I've been shot with that thing more times than I can remember. Besides why do you ask you got me the Ron man here ain't no shame in my game" Ron said with his hands laid flat in the air while he was moving from side to side.

"No shame" Rufus said as he popped out

"Well apparently when your this evil Zorpox your monkey kung-fu is better because your confident and not getting scared by every little thing. That is why I shot you with that blasted machine to give us a better chance."

"Well whatever we don't need that guy, we'll pass this trial without his help I can feel it."

"I hope your right Stoppable I hope your right" Monkey Fist uttered.

Monkey Fist and Stoppable spent hours walking in the forest, reminding Ron of the time he spent with Yori and she said that it was his honor to walk many miles.

"Monkey fist are we there yet" Ron complained

"Quiet I need to concentra…were here!" Monkey Fist cried out

A Temple stood before them with many monkey style paintings and artifacts.

"_Of course,"_ Ron thought to himself.

As they entered the temple only one thing stood in fact it was the only thing that was visible. A giant battle arena circled with many stone seats and in the middle stood a statue of Toshimiru the first to use mystical monkey powers.

"What's this, what trial is supposed to be waiting for us" Monkey Fist blurted out. Without him and Ron noticing they were magically teleported to the arena.

"Whaaa" They both stated looking at each other with utter confusions between the two.

"Umm what's going on here," Ron yelled with his hands moving up and down in a quick succession of motions.

"Silence" The voice that spoke that was unknown and nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Monkey fist cried out "Show yourself coward!"

"I'm right in front of you fools!' The mysterious voice echo throughout the entire temple shaking the ground beneath them.

Both Monkey Fist and Ron looked at the only visible in the arena, the statue of Toshimiru.

"The statue" Monkey Fist blurted. Ron could sense a small amount of fear in those words.

"There's no way that it was this piece of stone" Ron said. He then walked up to the stone and as he was about to touch it then the stone's hand grabbed him and threw him across the floor right next to Monkey Fist. "Ok never mind it is that piece of rock" Ron muttered while in pain from both the physical throw and emotional embarrassment he just faced.

Toshimiru started to move; he ended up right in front of the two and announced their trial."Your trial is to fight me and beat if you can well your monkey kung fu powers will not only stay with you, but you will also be able to call on the help of any monkeys and monkey based weapons, not just the Lotus blade. However if you shall fail considered this your resting grounds. Now are you two prepared?"

Monkey fist and Ron Stoppable both looked at each other nodded then turn their head towards Toshimiru

And took the monkey kung fu battle stance

"Let the trial commence" Toshimiru yelled!


	4. One Sided Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

As Ron and Monkey Fist took their battle stances toward Toshimiru, there was silence that engulfed the whole arena. The silence there was in a way eerie and unnatural, even for a temple that was located deep within a jungle. In a way the silence that was surrounding them was engulfing their bodies in goose bumps and shivers. Monkey Fist and Ron had to shake off that feeling though and get ready to charge. As soon as they took their first step which would be followed up with a dash the arena atmosphere had completely changed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Was all the two heard as they stopped and looked around the temple. Everywhere in every seat was a monkey. And not just one type of monkey, but every type of monkey species that had been discovered and then some new ones still unknown. They were cheering, jumping, and dancing just like a regular human audience would. Monkey Fist and Ron were completely stunned.

"Whaa" Both Monkey Fist and Ron blurted out and confused

"What is this" Monkey Fist asked

"What wait wasn't this place empty oh I don't know about 10 seconds ago. Where did all the monkeys comes from?" Ron questioned looking at Monkey Fist then Toshimiru who had seen completely unfazed, by the new turn of events.

"They are here to watch" Toshimiru stated Ron and Monkey Fist quickly turned their heads toward Toshimiru.

"What are talking about watch? I don't remember that being part of this trial" Monkey Fist angrily declared

"This fight only happens once in a life time, well at least in your lifespan. And the monkeys won't dare want to miss this fight." Toshimiru then pointed at a column in the arena. Where he pointed there were clearly black ninja wearing outfit monkeys cheering. "All the monkeys have been waiting very long for this day so let's not disappoint them."

Monkey Fist could only gasp at what he saw. "My monkeys!" Monkey Fist yelled out

"They aren't your monkeys today, they are our audience! Now let's get this trial on the way!" Toshimiru then charged towards Ron and Monkey Fist before they could completely get their footing right. He pushed both his palms right into their torso hitting them a clear 5 feet across the arena.

"Arghh" Was what both Monkey Fist and Ron could say before hitting the ground. Just as soon as they touched the ground they quickly leapt back on their feet trying to ignore the lasting pains in their chest. Ron was clutching his hand over chest all the while breathing heavily.

"Be careful Stoppable he's using palms fighting with his monkey kung fu techniques! These techniques deal a greater amount of damage!" Monkey Fist yelled out to Ron

"But how?" Ron asked puzzled

"Fighting with your palms is a more relax state of fighting. When he attacks his moves with be swifter and deal greater damage to you, but he will sustain no after effects from it. In other words stoppable he will strike us internally and externally with extremely fast powerful blows with his palms leaving no injury to his hands. He has mixed monkey kung fu with the iron palm technique a technique taught to only a selected few." Monkey Fist lectured to Ron

"So what your saying is he's strong and better at monkey kung fu than us? Oh that's just peachy." Ron cried out with his breathing began to return to a steady pace again.

"He was the creator of monkey kung fu after all Stoppable" Monkey Fist said "But now is not the time to talk it's time for us to take action" Monkey Fist began to charged towards Toshimiru

"Got your back Monkey Fist" Ron charged right behind him

Toshimiru took a fighting stance as they both began to charge towards them. Monkey Fist jumped into the air diving towards Toshimiru while Ron had leapt forward with his feet getting ready for a hi-kick. Toshimiru quickly reacted by moving slightly to the left avoiding Ron's kick then grabbing Ron's leg throwing him the opposite direction, and then he quickly glanced at Monkey Fist and jumped towards him. As he was drawing closer he used his right arms to block the incoming kick then using both hands did a nonstop assault with his palm style on his shoulder and upper torso. Monkey Fist quickly threw his arms up towards his body blocking most of the incoming attacks. As soon as they landed on the floor Monkey Fist backed off while Ron jumped did a spin kick in the air towards Toshimiru head from his blind spot. Astonishing however he blocked it by lifting his arm before the kick could connect, then did a 180 degree turn and with his left palm hit straight for his stomach. Ron had coughed at some blood that dripped on Toshimiru, but Ron was only able to cough out a little blood before Toshimiru right palm had connected to his chin hitting him in an upright position threw the air. As he flew through the air Toshimiru had turned his attentions to Monkey Fist and began to charge. Monkey Fist was taking a battle stance while watching Ron glide through the air helplessly.

"_What does this guy have eyes on the back of his head?_" Monkey Fist wondered. That was the only thought he could make as Toshimiru was milliseconds away from him.

Toshimiru had begun a relentless barrage of attacks towards Monkey Fist. His palms were fixated on his head Monkey Fist simply maneuvered away from those attacks, but he was beginning to be pushed back. While Ron drifted helplessly through the air he then did a twist with his body by using his arms to him stimulate the movement and quickly landed on his feet. Ron then dashed towards Toshimiru to go help Monkey Fist; all the while he used his knuckles to wipe the blood off his mouth. As soon as Ron got their Monkey Fist and Ron began to attack Toshimiru. Toshimiru simply would dodge the incoming attacks, not even blocking them but just moving out of the way by a few inches. As Ron threw a fist towards Toshimiru chest he used his monkey kung fu reflexes and did a 180 sweep kick knocking both Ron and Monkey Fist off their feet, but before they could hit the ground he grabbed their legs chucked them across the arena, and then jumped towards them while they were in the air, and planted one palm on each of their abdominal area. Monkey Fist reacted by pushing his palm to his shoulder blade still taking damage but nothing major and Ron could only take the fit full force, but he wasn't leaving empty handed before the attack made contact he quickly threw his leg to hit Toshimiru side making him lose some balanced before Ron was struck. Monkey Fist took opportunity of this and grabbed Toshimiru with his monkey feet and flipped their positions in the air and quickly began his counter attack. Monkey Fist started landing fist on Toshimiru body and head, And right before hitting the ground Ron was still in major pain, but couldn't miss this chance so he did a 90 degree kick at Toshimiru lower body at which point when his kick connected and Toshimiru body hit the floor cause the floor to crumble and leave many visible cracks. All the while the entire arena was filled with screaming monkeys.

As Monkey Fist and Ron tried to stand up straight after landing on the floor Toshimiru yelled out "Not bad," and quickly without mercy struck both of them directly at their upper torso right above where the heart was at. Both Monkey Fist and Ron were thrown back a few feet, and then gained their balanced quickly, but something didn't feel right. This strike was different from the others it didn't strike a random body area with extreme power; no it hit a pressure point with a small amount of strength. Monkey Fist and Ron didn't notice until the pain crept up on them instantly and unnoticing. Both placed their palms over where their heart was and felt the muscles going numb. And slowly both of them began to cough out blood. Monkey Fist eyes were twitching and Ron could barely keep one eye open as his other was closed from the intense numbing pain, both began to breath more heavily.

"What is this intense feeling?" Ron could vaguely muttered out

"From what I can tell Stoppable he hit one of our pressure points." Monkey acknowledged while having his palm over his chest.

"Pressure points yea let's pretend I don't know what that is." Ron said puzzled with his breathing heavy and one eye open.

"Pressure points are points on our body that control the flow of energy. It takes an incredible amount of precision to hit a pressure point, and an even greater amount of training to be able to apply it in real life combat. When a pressure points gets hit that body part slowly weakens on you for a short amount of time, which makes your combat and speed gradually decrease over a set period of time. Your energy flow will return, but given our circumstances it might not return soon enough, before the outcome of this fight is decided. We can't allow him to hit our pressure points or we will be at a major disadvantage." Monkey breathed heavy.

"You're a very observant man" Toshimiru stated "But that won't save you" Toshimiru charged straight at them.

Both Monkey Fist and Ron got their defensive stances ready, but could barely hold their body still. They trembled as if they were walking in a snowstorm. They couldn't react fast enough to Toshimiru assault and were only able to block half his attacks. Even if it was 2 versus 1 the difference in strength was overwhelming as he eventually had both of them in each one of his hands around their neck. Toshimiru first threw Ron in the air and with his free hand made a direct hit to Monkey Fist stomach most likely hitting a pressure point and sending him across the arena, barely conscious as he laid there he watched as Toshimiru used both his palms to deliver a blow both to Stoppable's shoulder and lower torso. And he then landed on the floor.

"I guess it's time to finish this" Toshimiru held out his hand as a blade appeared before it.

"_The Lotus Blade_" Monkey Fist mind analyzed

Toshimiru began walking toward Ron as he finally was able to get on one knee and had one hand resting on it and the other planted on the ground. Ron was trying to catch his breath and looked up at Toshimiru while he was closing the gap between the two with the Lotus blade in his hand. When he got to be right next to him he stared at Ron and began lifting the blade.

"You have failed the trial" Was what Toshimiru said right before bringing the sword down to a defenseless Ron. Ron had begun to lose hope and saw his life flash before his eyes and then he closed them waiting for the inevitable.

"Is this it? Are you really going to give up?" Ron opened his eyes to see that everything around him wasn't moving. He saw Toshimiru blade very close to his body. As much as he wanted to move away he couldn't his body was stuck there. Everything around him was stuck in time. Monkey Fist with his arms out, the monkey audience frozen in place and the dust itself wasn't moving. "This can't be the full extent of your power is it?" That same voice again. Ron kept looking around and saw himself standing up right next to him. He had a more ominous look and eyes were as cold as ice.

"Who are y…you?" Ron cried out

"I'm called by a lot of names. Some call me a demon, others call me evil, but you best know me as Zorpox."

Ron's eyes widened "You're my evil side" Ron said fearfully "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you win this fight" Zorpox said coldly

"Why would you help me, your evil and…" Before Ron could finish his sentence Zorpox interrupted him and grabbed his hair and his head.

"Don't you get it you moron, I'm you which means if you die, then I die. I'm doing not just for your sake, but mine as well." Then Zorpox voice became softer "I'm also doing this for Kim"

Ron's attitude completely changed to more defensive tone. "What do you mean you're also doing this for Kim?"

Zorpox could only put his hands on his head and look with a sign of frustration. "Ron just because I'm evil does not mean I am heartless. Since I'm you and you're me that means my feelings for Kim is also the same." Zorpox told him with his eyebrows arched "Just imagine what going to happen if Kim finds out if you died." Zorpox questioned Ron "The one man she loves gone from this world and emotion toll it would have on her"

Ron could only kneel their amazed at what realizations were beginning to be made. "Then tell me exactly how are you going to help me? I mean just look at our sitch I'm about to die and I don't have the strength to move my hands very less stop that sword." Ron cried out

Zorpox then breathed heavily and deeply "Let your dark side take over."

"What!" Ron yelled out "If I let my dark side take over I won't be the same!"

"Damn you…you still haven't figured out how this works haven't you. Just cause you let your dark side take over doesn't mean you personality will change or your emotions, or even your attitude. It just changes you to a different path, than you were previously on before. You will still feel the same exact way about things like your feelings for Kim, or your cravings for Nacos. Hell you'll still be the same Ron, Zorpox was just a stupid name, as a matter of fact I'm Ron not this Zorpox character which you created when you were evil. Oh and the blue skin was because of it was Dr. Drakken evil energy not ours. So don't worry about that." Ron or Zorpox breathe slowly and had one more thing to point out " We are both the same person so If you give in your mind won't be swapped, and you know that is true, I mean come on we've been evil what like 5 time already." Zorpox or Ron stated with his arms crossed against his chest. "You can't tell me you don't remember doing all that evil stuff of your own free will"

Before Ron spoke he realized his other self was 100 percent right. He did in fact remember doing all those evil things on his own, no one was controlling him, and he just acted evil, and was enjoying it. Ron put his hands over his head and tried to hide his face. "I don't know what to do" Ron cried softly in his mind

"If not for yourself then do it for Kim" Ron evil side stated with heavy breathing

Ron evil side was right Ron then looked up at himself and knew he was right, what if he died and what would happen to Kim. How will she react to the news that I died and this all happened while she was nowhere in sight to prevent this. She would blame herself and live a life with regret, and Ron couldn't let that happen neither of his good or bad side wanted that future.

Ron then turned his gaze towards his evil side with an exceptionally serious face. "Alright reaching his hand out to his evil side"

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" The evil side said

"Note serious face" Ron said strongly

A smile crossed his evil sides face "Well then let's get this party started" Ron evil side laughed as so did Ron's good side

When their hands touched Ron felt a surge of power envelope him feeling better than when he did we he had came into the temple. Ron started to notice that the event around him was slowly starting to begin moving again. He could see that time was about to begin and got himself ready.

"You have failed the trial" Was what Toshimiru said right before bringing the sword down to a defenseless Ron.

Just as the sword was coming down to Ron the hand that was on his knee grabbed the blade and Toshimiru was stunned and confused and he couldn't budge the sword that was in his grasp. While his head was down Ron then looked up at him with a serious face. A smile crept around him.

"Failed what do you mean I'm just getting started" Ron looked at Toshimiru with his signature goofy Ron smile that quickly turn to a cold freighting stare.


	5. Two Sided Victory

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Ron's warm hearted smile had turned as cold as ice. His eyes showed no compassion or sympathy. And his playful voice took a much darker tone. As Toshimiru was noticing these new features, he couldn't help but realize he couldn't budge his sword. In fact he tried to pull the blade from the grasp of Ron Stoppable.

"Payback time" Ron announced coldly toward Toshimiru. Ron then got back on his feet still holding Toshimiru sword with one hand. Ron then in a swift motion planted his fist into Toshimiru torso with his free hand. He sent him back a good couple of feet; all the while Toshimiru grasp on the Lotus blade was released leaving the blade to reside in Ron's hand.

As Monkey Fist laid there and watch Toshimiru get sent across the arena, he couldn't help but notice that Ron was engulfed in a blue mystical energy. "He has the mystical monkey magic running through him." Monkey said astonished.

Ron turned his face towards Monkey Fist "Yo Monkey Fist heads up" is what Ron said as he chucked the Lotus blade at Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist pulled out his hand barely to catch the blade. Then the blue aura that was surrounding Ron began to swallow up Monkey Fist "Such power!" Monkey Fist yelled as he started to get up free from his injuries all of a sudden.

"Monkey Fist we aren't out of the woods just yet!" Ron yelled out to him

"You are most right young warrior" Toshimiru told as he was getting up. "Looks like the real fight is about to begin" Saying that Toshimiru body was overcome with a blue aura very much like Ron and Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist had then leapt right next to Ron coming closer to him to ask him a question "Hey Stoppable where did all this power come from" His face puzzled as Ron was standing perfectly fine even with the injuries he had sustained.

Ron then shot him an unpleasantly cold look "Let's just say I've been able to come into terms with myself" As he finished that sentence his face changed back to a warm hearted yet corrupt smile.

It took Monkey Fist only a second to realize what he meant and just simply nodded to Ron. Then they both turned their attention towards Toshimiru and took their monkey kung fu battle stances preparing to attack. Toshimiru had then leapt towards them beginning his next barrage of attacks. This time however they were able to block his attacks, but blocking would only work to a certain degree as for Toshimiru hits would eventually begin to deal damage, since the force behind the attacks was tremendous and constant. If they didn't begin a counter attack soon their bones would in time fail them leading to an inevitable lost. As they were being pushed back Monkey Fist decided to use the Lotus blade and change it into a chain. Ron would then take one of Toshimiru hits only to grab his arm to prevent him from dodging the upcoming attack. Monkey Fist then threw the chain around Toshimiru. As the chain began to fasten around his arms and body Ron then started assaulting Toshimiru with a quick succession of punch and kicks to his abdominal and upper torso. As Ron is connecting blows with him, Monkey Fist was holding his ground and gripping the chain in his hands tightly to prevent Toshimiru from escaping. This tactic didn't last very long as the blue aura surrounding Toshimiru grew larger giving him the strength to break the chain binding him free. The shock that was released when he broke free pushed back both Ron and Monkey Fist causing skid marks on the floor when their feet was forcefully pushed back.

Both Ron and Monkey Fist were breathing heavily. Even if the blue aura gave them back their strength the injuries they previous had weren't gone. They had crept up on them and now were taking their toll on the already beaten duo. Ron then started to cough and fell to his knees coughing out blood as his hands laid flat on the floor. His head was low and he saw the floor paved in the crimson blood.

"Stoppable" Monkey Fist cried out with his hand reaching out

Toshimiru didn't want an opportunity like this to go to waste. He immediately leapt forward to the very weaken Ron preparing the finishing blow. He was a mere foot away and was about to deal the finishing blow with his iron palm style techniques. Just as he was going to connect his palm towards Stoppable's head Monkey Fist had jumped in caught his arm and within half a second hit Toshimiru in his chin knocking him through the air. Ron then quickly regained his focus and saw had happened.

"Hey um thanks Monkey Fis…" Ron tried to thank him with his arm planted and scratching his head. But he was cutoff.

"Don't thank me yet stoppable this fight isn't over yet" Monkey Fist said as he gave him a quick reassuring smile. Both of them then nodded to each other and began their counter attack.

Monkey had grabbed the Lotus blade and changed it into a giant throwing star. "Buy me some time Stoppable" Monkey asked Ron

"You got it" Ron stated.

Ron then leapt into the air where Toshimiru was sailing though and began to have a midair fight. Ron first tried kicking his side. Toshimiru quickly blocked that with his elbow and then did a quick forward jab as a counter, which Ron pushed to the side with his arm. Ron then grabbed him by the shoulders trying to reposition their positions in the air. Monkey Fist then threw the giant ninja star towards Toshimiru. However he quickly free himself from Ron's grasp and avoided the attack. The giant ninja star then just glided hopelessly through the air. Then as Ron and Toshimiru both landed on the floor, Toshimiru was getting ready to begin his next assault, until something struck him in the back.

"What?" Toshimiru turned his head to see the ninja star was what struck him. Toshimiru then fell to one knee "But how?"

"Easy" Monkey Fist declared. Monkey Fist then began moving his arms to reveal a very thin like of wire attached to his fingers. The line trailed towards the giant ninja star or shuriken that was stuck on Toshimiru back. "Oldest trick in the ninja handbook" Monkey Fist said with a smile

"To think I would fall for such a tric…" Before Toshimiru could finish Ron had began his own assault on Toshimiru.

Ron continuously jabbed right for his chest and kicked his arms and sides. Toshimiru was about to get up to counter.

"Oh no you don't" Monkey Fist yelled out as he threw his hands up, did a twirl in the air and pulled tightly away from Toshimiru. The string that was on the ninja star had surrounded Toshimiru keeping him still. It would only last a few seconds, but that makes all the difference in this fight.

As Monkey Fist held Toshimiru in place Ron continued his relentless assault. Ron then took partial step back and connected both his palms to right in the dead center of Toshimiru chest sending him through the arena. Monkey Fist used the advantage that he was in the air and pulled the strings to make him crash hard on to the floor. As soon as he hit the floor Ron had already leapt up anticipating Monkey Fist moves and dived toward Toshimiru to deliver an overwhelming blow, straight to his stomach at full force. When the hit connected the ground around them broke leaving a tremor going clear across the arena separating it into two stages. Ron just stood there breathing very heavy over Toshimiru body. Ron's fist was shaking very frantically as that blow did some recoil damage, and Ron felt he had no energy left in him. The blue aura that surrounded all three of them had long since vanished. Monkey Fist had cut the strings attached to his finger and walked over to Ron. Then the temple began to rumble causing rocks to fall from the ceiling almost crush Ron and Monkey Fist. The rocks created dust making Monkey Fist and Ron covering their mouths and trying to push away the dust. When the dust finally cleared their standing perfectly ok on one of the rocks was Toshimiru. Both Monkey Fist and Ron jaws dropped at the sight of him being perfectly unscathed. They were both left completely speechless, but had to shake it off. They both took their battle positions getting ready for his next non-stop of onslaught. Neither of them felt like they had any fight left in them.

"Wait!" Toshimiru yelled out. "The trial is over. "You have passed and are now true masters of the monkey style kung fu!" Toshimiru yelled with even greater enthusiasm. "Congratulations young warriors"

Monkey Fist and Ron both looked at each other befuddled. "Wait what do you mean we pass? Look at you your completely fine, not a scratch or anything." Ron yelled out

"That is because I am not really real. There was nothing in your power you could have done to beat me. I simply was here test your power and see if you were worthy of being called masters of the Monkey Style. Needless to say you have earned your ranks in the kung fu world." Toshimiru explained to both of them. Then he picked up the ninja star and changed it back into the Lotus blade and right before their eyes it vanished. "The Lotus blade is meant to be used under extreme circumstances you both have proven your worth. When in dire need you may call upon the blade for aid, but the blade will leave as soon as its services are finished." Toshimiru then nodded and bowed to the exhausted monkey kung fu masters, which in return did the same reluctantly. "I announce this trial completed!"

"Aaaaaaaa" Was all the monkeys were screaming as the trial was over. The monkeys had seemed to very much enjoy the battle they had watched.

Toshimiru then walked to the middle of the arena and struck a pose and was turn into stone again. The arena suddenly became silent again with not a single monkey in sight. Both Monkey Fist and Ron were puzzled, but considering the day they were having decided to let it go.

Monkey Fist then turned to Ron "Well Stoppable…that was…interesting. Thanks for the…help and all. I guess…we best be going…our ways" Monkey Fist said as his breathing was still very heavy. Just as Monkey Fist was about to turn away, something unexpected happened that made his eyes widen. Ron had extended his arm wanting a handshake. "Stoppable?"

"Look Monkey Fist even though this trial was hell from start to finish, I've couldn't have done it without you. You did save my life a couple times there. And well I was wondering why don't we bury the hatchet" Ron asked with his arm still extending out to a very confused Monkey Fist

Monkey Fist could only look baffled at what was occurring right before his eyes. His arch enemy is trying to make peace, Monkey Fist only response was that he couldn't shake his hand fast enough. "Well Stoppable I'm not sure if this makes us friends, but at least were not mortal enemies." Monkey Fist face then went to a serious tone "Um Ron what is going to happen with you?"

"What do you mean" Ron asked with a confused stare.

"You know your evil side that you're currently is. I mean I did make it for the effect to be permanent."

"Ron face went cold "Well dude there's nothing we can do about it now." Ron said in a calm yet disappointed look.

"Stoppable I'm sorry for what I've done you. If I could reverse the effect I will, but" Monkey Fist muttered on.

"Ah don't worry about Monkey Fist" Ron said as he put his arm around his shoulder and said in his normal goofy attitude. "The Ron man will find a way around this." Ron then paused and took a more serious tone. "And if not then I got to play the hand I was given"

"Hmm it is true you are more logical and observant when you let your darker side take over" Monkey Fist observed and said.

"Oh the thing is he didn't take over, but influenced" Ron responded

"Influenced?" Monkey Fist asked puzzled

"Yea I'm not being controlled by my dark side; I'm just more likely to drift off my hero work into becoming a villain. My mind is sharper, and I do feel more mature, but I still retain my goofy and Ron attitude that I've always had, but now it will have a more mischievous angle." Ron then became more focused. "I still have all my feelings and emotions, and my sense of wrong and right is still with me. However I will probably choose to ignore the consequences and do what I feel is good for my own personal gain." Ron then started to laugh"It's kind of ironic me a hero whose sole purpose is took protect others will soon become a villain and threaten the lives of everyone. And I will be completely aware of my actions, but will most likely not care." Ron then dropped his head thinking of his inevitable fate.

"Ohh so that's how it works" Monkey Fist asked

"Yea pretty much" Ron said as he kicked a rock. Ron then turned to Monkey Fist "Well Monkey Fist it's been weird, but I've got to run" Ron stated at he began to go in the opposite direction of Monkey Fist then he picked up his pace and began to run.

"Sayonara Ron Stoppable my once arch enemy will we definitely meet again" A small smile escape Monkey Fist face as he walked away.


	6. Unexpected Outcomes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Back to the present day

Day 2

As Kim's mother left the room, she left her daughter to rampage through her emotions. Kim was still breathing heavy, but was able to calm herself down. She then went to the bathroom, to get a better look of herself in the mirror. She looked the same except for some major bed head, and somewhat it looked liked dried up tear marks on her skin. She came to expect that and headed back to her room, when the hospital intercom went off.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen it is I Ron Stoppable, hero and sidekick to Kim Possible." Kim was surprised not only by the loud speakers, but also that her beloved Ron was still alive and sounded somewhat safe. "Ron!" She cried out, but was nowhere in sight. Then she noticed that something was off as she turned her head to notice that every TV in all the rooms had his face. On the TV his face was the only thing visible. "Huh what's going on?" Kim asked with a clueless expression. She then ran to the nearest TV to watch the broadcast with her Ron was on.

"Wait I'm sorry let's make that ex-hero, and sidekick." Ron said in a calming yet menacing tone. "I have decided to that I am tired of saving this damn planet over and over again." Ron then image maxed out on the TV revealing a new outfit. His outfit consisted of black cargo pants a red crimson shirt with half of it entirely covered in a unique black pattern style. The cargo pants were still the same, but the shirt was tight to reveal his muscles. Then he had a dark crimson belt. He wore black shoes the same style as his white ones he previously wore. A pair of black glasses firmly planted on the top of his head, while wearing some black and red gloves. Then he had a black arm pad around the arm that the red part of the shirt was facing. And to tie it all off a black necklace or pendant with the appearance of the initials KP that hung around his neck. Kim couldn't help but turn scarlet as she observed the new Ron.

"_Ex-hero and sidekick?_" Was all Kim's thought could wrap around until Ron continued his rant.

"Every time this planet gets saved by Team Possible we don't get anything out of it. Sure we get thanks and credibility, but sometimes that isn't enough" Ron continued his ranting while moving back and forth with his face planted on the screen. The face seemed the same except he had a more ominous look. "I mean would it have been so hard for you the government to give us our own personal plane? Or once in a while gave us some spending cash?" Ron then stopped and faced the screen. "Well today I've had the last straw I am leaving Team Possible." An evil grin appeared right over Ron's face "And I will begin my new path to being a super villain. Oh sure many of you probably think I can't do it, but newsflash people I can be a very bad." Ron stated with a smile across his face "Farwell my lovely audience." Ron finished as the screen with him disappeared, then all the intercoms went back to normal and TV's went back to their original programs.

All around the hospital, and most likely the world was in major shock of the news that was just laid in front of them. Kim was the most hurt out of all of them and she stood there, for a while before slumping to the ground with her head hung low and began to run her thoughts a million miles a second. Eventually her mother found her and helped her up and to her room. They sat there on the bed.

"Kim can you hear me?" Ann desperately asked her daughter. Ann was very concern for Kim she knew she already went through a lot, and was probably about to have a mental breakdown unless she could get Kim to talk to her. "Kim listen I need you to talk to me."

Kim looked up at her mother with very lost eyes. "Why did this happen? How did this happen?" Was Kim could mutter up until she began to cry.

Ann quickly hugged Kim as she was crying. "I don't know honey, I just don't know." She was patting Kim on the back which was something all parents did to calm their children down. She then lifted Kim's head with both her hands. "I may not know why this happened, but I do know how bad Ron can be. And you need to do something before the situation gets worse." Ann then took a more serious tone and expression "You need to confront and stop him." Ann then smiled with an eyebrow slightly arch"With any luck you can just talk him out of it. After all he loves you and you him."

Kim surprised began to blush and her crying had ceased "How do you know that I love him?" Kim asked nervously.

"Oh please Kimmie I am your mother and not your father, I noticing things like the love in your eyes when I see you two together." Ann began to giggle a little "Reminds me when your father gives me that same look every day." Ann said as her mind started to drift, until the door to the room open with the nurse holding Kim's mission gear and the Kimmunicator. The nurse handed them the stuff and left the room.

Kim looked at the clothes and then back at her mother. She got up still a little shaken, but still knew what she had to do. As soon as she was dressed she picked up the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade" Kim said in her normal mission mode tone.

"Kim! Did you see Ron's broadcast?" Wade asked Kim trying to hide his fear.

"Unfortunately," Kim said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"It looks like he's evil again, but something was different this time." Wade said

"Yea he didn't laugh out loud uncontrollably; he didn't wear an overly done costume, or even have blue skin." Kim said as she had recalled the broadcast and trying to stop herself from blushing on how Ron looked.

"Yea about the blue skin he had only got since it was Drakken's evil energy. This time he won't turn blue since it's his own personal energy." Wade said with a confused look at his monitors. "But what I'm really wondering is how he got away from Monkey Fist. Then there's also the possibly that he teamed up with Monkey Fist. Then he could've…" Wade was about to continue with his assumptions until a beeping sound was made from his computer. "Whoa Kim we got a hit on the site!"

"Can't it wait?" Anger was shown in Kim's voice

"Umm Kim this one is from Ron. He sent us a video message." Wade said unenthusiastically

"What!" Kim yelled out startling her mother who has heard the whole conservation.

"Yea I'll play the message"

The screen on the Kimmunicator went blank then Ron's body appeared. He was sitting in a chair and had one leg resting as then the other was crossed on the chair and had folded his hands. Again Kim tried very hard to fight off the urge to blush. He was giving his goofy Ron smile that he always gave and with a much laid back attitude spoke to them. "Hello Kim Wade I just would like to say to you guys thanks for all the good memories when we saved the world. Then there were all the times we hung out and shared many laughs at the mall or Bueno Nacho." Ron then tensed up and got more serious"I'm pretty sure you've got questions to ask me about my recent announcement, but I'm here to answer those questions right now." Ron then took a heavy sigh" Look the attitudinator change me evil, but this time it's effects are permanent. If I could I would change back, but I can't." Ron said all this as calmly as anyone could. Ron then got up from his chair and the camera zoomed in onto him. "If you want to talk and I mean Kim, not you Wade. We can, I'll send you the coordinates later today." Ron then was about to end the video when he stopped "Ohh and Wade I know you had me chipped, but I already got rid of it" Ron affirmed and then ended the video.

Everyone in the room was utterly shocked at what just happened. Kim and her mom were baffled and a little hurt at the events that just took place. And Wade was more confused with the fact Ron knew about the chip. Kim a little in shock sat down and began to mumble a little.

"What's happen to Ron? He's evil, but not as much as he was first hit with the attitudinator Kim questioned herself." Kim then put her hands on her head "It's like he's still Ron, but less caring and more depressed than he normally is when he's down." Kim spoke in a very quiet and upset tone.

"Um Kim" Wade said with arm behind his head looking nervous "I know this isn't the best time but now that I know Ron is evil I got some news to tell you."

Kim looks at her Kimmunicator with her eyes that had a lost cause look in them." Go Wade" She said in a silent manner.

"Well early today there were a high number of robberies. The robberies were done by only one thief. A first I thought it was Shego, but witnesses said it was a male. Then he only stole high tech portable equipment. The tech by itself is harmless. So I figured Dr. Drakken, but he wouldn't be able to do that without Shego. But now that I know that Ron is evil I could guess he stole that stuff." Wade then paused with some fear in his throat. "Knowing Ron he could easily build some device from those pieces of tech, and he definitely has the reflexes to get pas any security. And when it comes to being bad no one is as good at it as Ron." Wade then came to a complete stop when he saw Kim's face.

Kim face was filled with anger "What are you thinking Wade Ron would never steal anything!" Before Kim could continue her rage Ann placed her arm on Kim's shoulder. Kim shot her a glare, but she was getting that _calm down_ look from her mother.

"Kim I'm sorry to have to say this, but I think Wade is right. I heard the robberies were done by a male with blonde hair, with exceptionally high level reflexes and kung fu skills. Now beside you there is only one other person that could do that and that is Ron. And if Ron is evil then it would make sense he committed those robberies." Ann then got up and gave Kim a hug. Before she left the room she shot another glance at Kim. "It's up to you sweetheart to get Ron back"

Kim turned her face toward her mother. "What if I can't bring him back?"

Ann let out a small smirk with one eye brow raised. "From the looks of that necklace he was wearing I think he still cares for you good or bad. I'm pretty sure you're the only who could bring him back." Ann had told her before shutting the door. Leaving Kim to turn as red as her head.

As Kim was blushing Wade had more news "Kim!" Wade called out

Coming to Kim looked at Kimmunicator "Oh sorry Wade a lot going on right now you know"

"Yea I know, but we got more important things to matter over and that's what he's planning. I can't figure out what he's going to build with the stolen tech." Wade nervously said.

"Well if you can't track then I guess we'll just have to wait" Kim suggested

"Yea I guess so. When he gives me the coordinates I'll give you jolt."

A realization hit Kim" A jolt hey wait a minute. Wade! You got some explaining to do" Kim yelled out.

Wade quickly made up an excuse to hang up knowing why she was mad "Oh will you look at the time it's din…Ugh what mom need help be right there sorry Kim got to go" Wade quickly hanging up

"Wade!" Kim yelled with much fury. Wade no longer there Kim decided to get dress in her mission gear, and wear her power suit under her clothes. Waiting for the moment the coordinates were sent to the site.

Day 2 Late at Night

A few hours later the sky was dark and the clouds didn't let the moonlight through. Then the Kimmunicator went off.

Beep beep beep Kim quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator "Go Wade" As she said that there was still a little irritation in her voice from earlier.

"I got the coordinates sending to you now."

Kim looked at the coordinates and was stunned "The Amazon Rainforest" Kim said with a confused look

"Yea I don't get it either, but that's what we got. Then again it is Ron" Wade corrected

"Yea your right" Kim said as she left

After a short ride from the plane and a solo sky dive she landed about half a mile away from the coordinates. Kim walked until she reached her destination. Their right in front of her was a platform that was made from stone. The platform was high enough to be seen from anywhere from the jungle. When she got to the top she could see all the mountains and the jungle had completely covered the bottom. The clouds and the sky were still completely dark. And she felt very alone there until the sudden sound of lightning startled her. As soon as there was lightning there on the opposite side of the platform stood Ron Stoppable. There he stood with his hands in his pockets and his back slightly arch revealing him to be in a relax mood. His facial expression didn't show any emotion, but his face didn't seem lost either.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she ran up to Ron, only for him to put his hand out signifying her to stop. Kim then stopped reluctantly.

"I'm sorry KP I need you to not to come any closer" Ron said with his arm still out. With his other arm he pulled out a remote and pressed the button. However nothing had happened when he did. "There now there won't be any interference from Wade or anyone else."

Kim looked baffled "What" She said with her arms slight out to show she was surprised. Then she grabbed her Kimmunicator, and contacted Wade. But when she tried contacting him there wasn't any signal from him or anything. Kim then looked back at Ron "How did yo…"

"How did I cut off your signal?" Ron interrupted her"Easy the equipment I stole wasn't meant for evil purposes only to talk to you alone. You guys always think when people steal stuff it's meant to bring destruction so you never run the possibility it was meant to be used for harmless purposes, but I stole that tech to be able to broadcast my message anytime and anywhere I want." Ron then put the remote away and put his hand down and walked towards Kim.

Kim didn't know whether to take a battle stance or run to Ron and hug him, but that choice was already made before she could react. Ron was there with Kim hugging her and she couldn't help but hug him back with all her might. "Ron" was all Kim could mutter before Ron pulled back from the hug a bit. They were still entwined in the hug.

"Kim before you say anything else I have to tell you something important. There is no way for me to go back to being good." Ron then stopped look down and then back up to Kim already sobbing emerald eyes. He let out a heavy sigh as he continued "The effects of the attitudinator were permanent this time and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Believe me I've tried fighting against it, but I can't." Kim already had her face buried in his shoulders with many tears leaving her face and into his shoulder. Ron unwillingly continued with now a more upset tone. "I…I still have feelings for you Kim, but with our current sitch I don't know If I can be there for you like I did when I was good." Ron then lifted Kim's head for their eyes to meet "I'm sorry Kim but I got to go now." Ron then ended the hug at began to walk away until Kim's hand reached out onto his. "Kim"

"Ron please don't leave me" Kim cried out

"Kim I can't be with you anymore!" Ron yelled at her as he turned half his body "I'm evil and you're good; it will never work. I want to take this planet into my hands and you want to share it everyone! It's too late for me now!" Ron then stopped looked at the floor then back to Kim right into her eyes "Goodbye Kim" He then swiped his hand away from hers.

This was too much for Kim she was about to lose the one thing in her life that meant more to her than anything else. She didn't want to let Ron walk away and leave her life. She still believes there was one way to save him and she was taking Ron back even if she had to fight him "Ron!" She yelled out

Ron turned around to see Kim in her battle stance and wearing her battle suit. Astonishingly enough Ron was not surprised. He knew Kim better than anyone, and figured she would do anything to save him, and that included fighting him. As a matter of fact he was hoping for this to happen as small smile appeared before his face. He quickly changed his smile to a serious look. Then Ron took out a different remote and pressed it.

"What does that one do?" Kim yelled out

"Ohh this nothing" Ron said with a sly smile on his face. "Except that it sends a signal to every electronic device in the world that projects sound or video." Ron then took a monkey kung fu battle stance "Meaning that everyone can see and hear what about to go down.

Kim was shocked but kept her ground, and had to play her next choice of words right. Or she could look like the bad guy. Quickly thinking on her feet she yelled out his evil name "Zorpox I will take you down!"

"So my name is Zorpox not Ron anymore so be it" Ron stated in a warm fashion, but with a coldly tone."Well then Kimberly Ann Possible prepare yourself!"

When this is all happening all around the world people were watching what was unfolding right in front of their eyes. Kim Possible thee Kim Possible was about to fight Ron Stoppable her partner in both hero work and life. At the Possible house they sat there and watched their TV.

"No way!" Yelled the twins while the possible parents both gasp

Back at the many lairs of super villains they sat there and watch at the event right in front of their eyes. Many of them ordered their henchman to get popcorn and to record this historical event. Every villain that Team Possible had fought over the years was watching.

Dr. Drakken and Shego jaws dropped and then they looked at each other. "Unbelievable!" Both of them yelled out to each other. Then their eyes were glued to the TV. Many of their henchmen brought bags of popcorn.

Monkey Fist was watching with a banana sundae nicely placed on his arms. All the monkeys were going crazy, and for once Monkey Fist couldn't stop from joining in their excitement. "This is wonderful!" Monkey Fist yelled out

All the villains were enthusiastically waiting for the fight, and the same went for everyone else. At the Go tower where Mego, Hego, and Wego were both watching from their nicely colored chairs. Then all the kids from school were all at home watching the scene from their living room. This included all the teachers as well. In fact everyone in the world was watching as basically everything else came to a halt. Global Justice was not only watching, but trying to pin point their location, but with Ron's jamming system there was no way they were going to find them. All they could do was sit there and watch and hope for the better outcome.

Kim and Ron stood there, until suddenly it began to rain, surprisingly enough Ron planned this to. He planned for the rain for two reasons. One if she didn't want to fight him then there would be no way for Kim to track him as he left. And two if they did fight then it would make the battle all the more epic in Ron's eyes. It was still Ron after all and he thought of how epic it would be to fight in the rain. As soon as lightning struck the ground and the sound was emitted through the air they leapt at each other.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he leapt through the air towards Kim.

"Ron!" Kim yelled out as she leapt through the air as well towards Ron


	7. Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim and Ron were in the air heading towards one another with the whole world watching the fight. They were on a platform made of stone. On the platform were also many great sized boulders. The scenery was breathtaking as the whole area below them was the Amazon Rainforest with a nice mist hovering below them. The mountains that surrounded them made the place secluded and mysterious, meaning no one was going to interfere their fighting. The sky itself was very dark and to top it off it was raining. This fight was going to be the fight that determines the flow in the world. Will the world either have peace and prosperity or being plunge into darkness and fear?

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he leapt through the air towards Kim.

"Ron!" Kim yelled out as she leapt through the air as well towards Ron

As the two drew closer Kim couldn't help but look into Ron's Caramel colored eyes. The eyes were deprived of virtue and hope, but instead filled with regret and sorrow. Just as Kim was looking at Ron's eyes Ron was doing the same. Ron was looking straight into Kim's emerald eyes. They had a hint of hope and curiosity, and didn't show any contempt or doubts. As they looked into each other's eyes they were drawing closer getting ready to fight. There was no turning back now it was either all or nothing.

Their hands touched with their fingers entangled with each other. They were holding on to each other trying to dominate one another. During sometime in the process they hit the floor still trying to overpower the other. Ron was slowly gaining the upper hand on the situation. He was beginning to bring Kim down to her knees so she broke off the struggle separating the distance between her and Ron. They both slid across the platform with their feet leaving trail marks on the floor. Kim used this small window to regain her composition. As soon as she regained her balance Ron was already on the move ready to begin his onslaught of attacks. Ron began with quick successions of jabs toward her stomach, and then he did a roundhouse kick for her side and a black flip to reposition himself. All the while Ron was the offense Kim was on defense blocking all the attacks with her palms and raising her arm to her side to counter his spin kick. Kim quickly leapt behind a boulder with the acrobatics she had gained over her time of cheerleading. She needed a little time to think of a counter strategy, but that was cut short due to the shattering of the boulder. Instead of attacking from the sides or above as Kim had anticipated Ron had instead hit the boulder directly hitting the pressure point of the rock shattering into many pieces. The stone breaking had caught Kim off guard as Ron was able to land an uppercut like hit but was intended to be aimed for her abdominal. Kim fell back a few feet, but quickly got up seeing that the rock's pieces were still falling from the sky and Ron had caught one in his hand.

Kim was getting prepared for him to throw the rock, but was surprised instead Ron had crushed the rock in hand. Ron had easily crushed the rock in his hand with no effort and all the while with no expression on his face. All Kim saw was his cold caramel eyes that showed no compassion or remorse for what he just did. Ron then let out a small smile one filled with a sinful stare.

"Come on Kim where is that famous world saving hero fight at. You're boring me with this little game of tag" Ron said with one hand pointed toward Kim and the other lifted to where his head was at clenched in a fist. Rain was crashing down on their bodies hard making their hair get in their eyes and making the floor slippery and agonizing for them. Kim didn't know how but he was pushing her into a corner and she had to make a comeback no matter how much it hurt. She began to charge at Ron who was still smiling. Ron lifted his arm to ready for Kim's assault. To Ron's surprise Kim had went into stealth mode something that her battle suit could do. Before he could ready himself he was hit in the hard in the chest and was sent clear across the platform hitting the floor multiple times, before he was able to ready himself again.

"_Looks like she's serious now_," Ron then closed his eyes but still maintained a stance. Kim was taken by surprise at what Ron was doing, but she couldn't let that stop her she quickly jumped at him ready to deliver a devastating blow. As she was mere inches away from him, Ron quickly extended his arm right into Kim's chest grabbing her drawing her in closer as she was still caught off guard and connected his fist right onto lower body. She immediately began to gasp as she had a loss for air. Before she could breath Ron had slammed Kim's body into the floor leaving many visible cracks. The impact that the slam delivered ruptured Kim's stealth mode making her visible. Ron quickly smiled and threw her clear across the platform. Kim was already weaken and as she was lifting her already tattered body her gaze caught Ron's. Ron looked into her eyes and saw that she still had hope and curiosity. The hope in her eyes didn't interest him, but that curiosity caught his attention. Ron had a theory and wanted to test it.

"Kim!" Ron yelled out but with a fake warm smile. "Come on, neither of us wants to fight one another." Ron pointed out with his hands resting firmly in his pockets. "You should join me KP together we could…no we can rule this world." Ron made sure to keep shooting her with his goofy warm-hearted Ron smile. "I don't want to hurt you, just the thought of me doing something against your will, leaves a hole in my heart."Ron said as he placed his hand over his chest were his heart resided. Ron reluctantly then grabbed his necklace that had the initials KP and tightly clutched it into his fist. Making sure Kim and the entire world to see what he was doing as he lowered his head.

Kim was completely shocked at what just happened. Ron wanted Kim to rule by his side a planet she knew fairly well could easily be taken over by him, if she joined Ron. "_Ron still wants me. He still cares for me, and he doesn't want to hurt me_." Kim's mind was racing, she then got up and called out his name "Ron" Ron lifted his head waiting for his answer. "It that true Ron you don't want this, you don't want to continue this fight? The thought of ruling beside you is…is no I can't!" Kim yelled out to him

Even though Kim said no Ron already had already confirmed his theory. He wanted to see a little uncertainty in her words and hesitation. This would confirm that there was a possibility for Kim to join him. Not only was that a possibility but his words were always a tool he used to calm and help Kim in her time of need. Now however they will be his greatest weapon against her when she needed them most. Ron thought that it was possible to have both Kim and the world. Then a smile crept onto his face "_Anything possible for a possible right?_" Ron then let go of the necklace and let it hang around his neck and with a sadden look in his face lifted up his arm preparing to continue his attack, he let out a sigh "Oh well I'm sorry we can't be together" Ron got ready because this next set of words was going to deliver some emotional damage. "I guess after all the sacrifices I've made for you over the years, hasn't added enough for you to do the same for me at least once. After all it's not like I wasn't able to be there for you when you needed me, but when it came around to me needed someone to be there for me, the problems I had didn't seem to matter until it affected you in anyway." Ron finished with a heartbreaking face that the rain only help to empathize the depression his face was showing. He was fairly certain that those words would leave a mark that only he could erase.

Kim was breathless and what Ron had said to her. In a way she didn't want to believe him, but looking back the facts kept coming back to her. Ron was right that he made sacrifices for her, hell he made too many to remember, but when it came down to Kim she couldn't recall ever making big sacrifices or ones that caused a significant change in the issues he was facing at the time. In a sense Kim was starting to feel like the bad guy, and she was getting ready for a complete emotional breakdown. Her hands hit the floor hard and her head hung low. Her mind was so close to breaking down, as she began to cry a tear hit a nearby puddle that had formed around her due to the rain water. And in that puddle the reflection was changed when her tear had hit it. Her face in the reflection was still there but this time Ron's face was there as well, except it wasn't the evil Ron's face no it was the Ron that was there for her when she needed him. He was the old goofy Ron with his lazy happy go lucky smile. The same smile that always drove away Kim's problems "Ron" Kim cried out in a very low voice

The Ron in the reflection took a passionate tone. "_Shhhh listen Kim I'm sorry I can't be there to support you. I'm sorry when you need me most I can't be there to hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. I know this must be painful, but you have to know I want you to stop me. I will admit that the man standing in front of you is me, and there isn't a way of turning me back_. _Even if my new self is evil he is still me, and really wants to be there for you, beside you, and with you. To tell you the truth Kim all I want to do is spending my life with you and never let you go, I didn't care how we spent it" _Ron then took a more serious tone "_But I need you to stop me. I need you to be there for me. I may not look like it but I am in a real amount of pain and struggle. I am in a constant war with myself trying to stop what I have become. It's taking all the will power I have left to not do any serious damage to you." _Ron then took one last heartwarming smile "I_ will always be there to support you with the choices you make. Just remember one thing Kim good or bad I will and forever love you" _That was the last thing Ron's reflection said before disappearing.

Kim was left there by herself tears still leaving her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy and not sadness or guilt. She wiped away the tears and got up from the floor with a new found passion I her eyes. "_Thank you Ron you always know what to say_" A smile appeared on her face as she then turned her eyes towards Ron.

Ron stared deep into Kim's eyes and no longer saw doubts, fear, or even pain. Her eyes had a new found passion of hope, justice, and trust. Ron couldn't wrap his mind around it. "_Why isn't she breaking down? Why can't I sense any demise coming from her? And why does she have a new found confidence?"_ Then a sudden realization went through his mind. He now remembers that he had subconsciously forgotten about one very important detail. "_Damn don't tell me_" Ron thought as an angry glare crept on to his face.

Flashbacks - Of all the times Kim was down

"_Kim look I know your parents are giving you a hard time, but don't worry I'll be there when you need me. You always have the Ron man. Just remember if I'm not around just think of what I would do_" Ron in flashback stated with a smile

"_What! Kim why are you apologizing to me…ah don't worry about, you know the Ron man will always be there for you here and there_" Ron in the flashback pointed at Kim's head and heart

"_Remember Kim if you every need anyone to talk to I'm here and always will be_" Ron in the flashback then put his hand on Kim's shoulder looking directly into Kim's eyes with a smile that could melt butter.

"_Why did I…throw myself…at that laser for you…easy *cough* because any choice…between anything and you…will always be the same outcome. You will always…be the most important thing…in my life…so making that choice was a no problem *cough*_" In the flashback Kim was holding Ron's head up to hers with tears streaming down her eyes to his face. Ron still maintained that goofy smile she learn to love and need.

Flashbacks - Ending

Ron had one inevitable outcome reach his head "_Some how my good self had found a way into her sub consciousness. And left a small trace of himself deep within her, and anytime she would be on the brink of breaking down he would be there for her pulling her from whatever hole she had fallen into. That Ron was giving her a reason to never give up_." Then suddenly Ron face went completely speechless as one last thought came into his head" _Because of me she never gives up, she never completely loses hope, because of me anything is possible for her as long as I believe in her_!" Ron's face then went from speechless to angry and then back to the cold emotionless face he had hidden. "_Ironic my words are definitely are my most powerful weapon_"

Kim then got prepared and began dashing towards Ron without any hesitation in her movements. Her super suit was giving her an agility increase as well as rapid healing and she was feeling better than ever. She no longer felt doubts or regrets, all she felt was courage and integrity. She knew it would hurt to have to fight Ron, but if anyone could reach him it was her. "_Ironic mom was right_" Kim had thought before lunging at Ron

Ron ready himself "_Words are no longer going to be any use for this fight_" Was the last thought that Ron concluded before their fist once again met.

Kim had begun her barrage of attacks. All Ron did was constantly dodge them, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid. As Kim kept throwing them they gained in speed as her super suit was making her mover faster. Eventually one of the fist connected with Ron sending him back a few feet, but Kim wasn't stopping there she continued her assault and Ron couldn't move fast enough or block all of her attacks. He was getting pushed back further and further, until Ron purposely threw himself back a little to get some distance. He jumped on one of the boulders and pulled out some throwing stars from his pocket. He earlier acquired these when he trained to be a ninja and had kept them since. Kim was expecting him to throw them, but Ron then pulled out some wire and tied them around the throwing stars. As soon as he was finished he was spinning the stars in an upward motion in his hand. It was time for his counter attack Ron quickly threw the stars at Kim easily breaking the world record for fastest throw. Kim was only able to dodge the incoming throwing stars because of her super suit. Kim then looked at Ron who looked like he was playing with his hands. She felt that something was missing off about what Ron doing then Kim quickly was remembering that Ron tied wire the stars. She turned around to see the stars coming right at her at even greater velocity she dodged them, but barely and the stars were heading straight for Ron. Ron wasn't surprised he actually smiled and he did a spin like move and the throwing stars quickly made a turn back towards Kim. The throwing stars had picked up so much acceleration that they were starting to release enormous amounts of heat. Kim realized that she needed to cut the wire or the throwing stars will eventually have her. She turned her arm into a sharp sword like weapon and when she dodged she quickly cut the wire. Whenever she cut the wire there was always a loud strike due to the speed of the throwing stars crashing into a boulder or the floor. The impact would leave a crater like hole and break the boulder into many pieces. When no more throwing stars were moving she assumed all were cut loose. Ron had already begun to lunge at Kim doing a roundhouse kick toward her head she blocked with ease, but was left a little recoil pain. Ron then launch one arm for her head she easily dodged this and quickly grabbed Ron's hand keeping him still. Hoping to see fear in his eyes Kim was speechless as he portrayed his goofy smile instead of a scared one. Ron then moved the arm Kim had secured and from her left point of view noticed that there was a throwing star incoming fast, and she couldn't move. Ron had tricked Kim into a false sense of security. He still had one throwing star attached to a wire, and it was homing in onto its target. Kim quickly let go of Ron and barely maneuvered away from the throwing star and quickly cut the string. Ron stood there annoyed and amazed how much Kim has change just a few minutes ago. Kim the other hand was still at a disadvantage she was losing power from her suit. She normally never dealt with this problem as she stopped her foes before the suit charge was of any issue. Then again Ron isn't the typical villain, if there was bar set for the world's greatest super villain he would be the one to set it.

Kim was running out of power fast and if she lost her power then Ron would win. Kim didn't want to admit it, but Ron is better at kung fu than her with his monkey kung fu and with the mystical monkey powers he had rapid healing, and super human capabilities. Ron was a walking super suit all together. Kim had to think "_Come on possible think_" Kim thought as the rain continued to pour down hard with the occasional lightning strikes. "_Aaaaa damn lightning startling me…wait that's it_!" Kim face had formed a sly smile as she jumped to the tallest boulder with her hand raised.

"_What is she doing_" Ron thought "Are you giving up KP!" Ron yelled

All Kim did was smile at him until a lightning bolt was released, and thanks to the suit advanced features it attracted the bolt straight into her hand and into the super suit. The suit absorbed the lightning bolt and began to illuminate a light blue glow that surrounded Kim's body completely.

Ron stood there with his fist clenched and that sight he was beholding. Not only did she find a way to recharge her suit, but she did it with the rain he had planned on using for his own advantage. Not only did he see Kim get an upgrade, but she looked even more beautiful than she ever has in Ron's eyes. To him she was a goddess. Ron then violently shook his head "_Get it together stoppable you'll have time to adore Kim later when you win this fight_."

Kim suddenly pounced at Ron with such great speed that he had no time to react and sent him flying straight into a boulder. Ron got himself free the boulder and began to crack his back to properly position himself. He pulled his arms over his head he lowered to his chest. Kim was curious at what Ron was doing. Then the air shifted and a dark blue glow darkens around him.

"So it's an all or nothing fight then! Then prepare yourself time for you to face the power of monkey kung fu" Ron yelled with his head low and then he sprung from his stance into one where he stood with both hands pulled out and his head held high. The dark blue glow engulfed him.

Ron suddenly moved from his position at such a tremendous speed that Kim' eyes couldn't keep up with him. As fast as he disappeared he reappeared right next to her launching his fist right into stomach she had just lost all of the air in her body as she was sent flying into the air. Ron wasn't finished as he jumped towards Kim's motionless body at speeds that no normal human could ever achieve, but then again Ron lived his life by one motto. "_Never be normal_" When he reached Kim's body she had already shifted her position getting ready to counter his attacks. Ron began with a barrage with his legs. He was kicking Kim at a speed her normal super suit wouldn't be able to comprehend, but her super suit was powered up at the moment. She used her own legs to block his by either lifting them to block or kicking his own to parry his attack. She was able to counter his attacks and when they landed on the ground she began to do a roundhouse kick towards him. Ron ducked and did a somersault at her head, but she then did a sweep kick knocking him to the floor. Kim swiftly jumped and pinned him down with her legs. He no longer had his arms available and she began throwing fist pummeling his body. Ron didn't faltered he merely called out for an old friend.

"Lotus Blade!" Ron screamed out

As soon as Ron called out for the Lotus Blade the lightning strikes the earth without mercy and vigorously until the rain stops. The clouds begin to quickly dispatch leaving the air and sky as clear as possible. Kim looked at the sudden weather changes the stars and blue crescent moon are revealed after being hidden from the clouds. They were unbelievably bright and beautiful and in a sense romantic. But aside from all that something seemed to be coming from where the moon shined. For the first time the moonlight was actually too bright to look at too long. There she saw a blade soaring through the air and it was aiming right at her moving at an incredible speed. She quickly backed off Ron by lunging back. As soon as she lunged back the sword landed right in front of Ron and he quickly grabbed it and lunged straight at Kim who still hadn't landed on her feet, all the while this happening within the length of a second. Right before the sword was going to connect with Kim her feet had touched the floor and she leapt into the air, but Ron quickly leapt after her and was going to bring the sword down on Kim. She quickly grabbed the sword with the cuff of her hands and they both hit the floor tremendously hard. There they stood Ron using all his might to bring the sword down onto Kim, while Kim with all her might pushing the sword back. Though the power from Kim's suit did rival Ron's mystical monkey power, the fight was slowly favoring Ron. The blue energies from both Ron and Kim's body started to tangle around each other. Her light blue energy was mixing with his dark blue. Their color soon resembled midnight blue the calmest color of blue and romantic. Kim with all the energy she could gather up pulled Ron's blade and threw it clear across the platform. And before he could extend his arm out to call it back Kim once again entangled her finger into his. Once again they were fighting for dominance.

Everyone watching this knew this was going to decide the outcome of the battle. All the people of the earth eyes were glued waiting for the anticipation. The Possible family was watching with hope for her daughter to win. All of Global Justice was rooting for Kim. The villains were all hoping for Ron to win. Well all except one wasn't. Monkey Fist hoped Ms. Possible to be able to save Ron his new found friend. If anyone could reach him, it was her.

In their fight for dominance Ron couldn't help, but smile at Kim. "Kim there was one thing I learned in biology from science. And that was guys are naturally stronger than girls!" Ron stated as he again began to bring Kim down to her knees giving him the upper hand.

Kim had to think fast, but couldn't think of a plan. She really wished Ron could help her, and even when he wouldn't she would just do signature move, and he caved in no time. Kim's face was covered with the greatest idea she's ever had. Kim then tilted her head down covering her face. Everyone watching thought that Kim Possible was giving up, that the world was doomed, but they were wrong.

"What's wrong Kim giving up?" Ron said quite confident in himself. He was so close to pinning Kim down.

"You know your right about one thing. Guys are naturally stronger than girls, but you forgot that we girls have thing that you guys don't." Kim stated

"Ohh and what's that" Ron said coldly as he was about to win.

Everyone watching was eager anticipating the answer. No one knew what Kim was about to do, no one except for her mother Ann Possible. A slight grin appeared her face as she had one eyebrow rose waiting to see the finale.

"We have beauty that could make any guy melt. And we have our own little ways at making you guys cave." Kim then slowly began raising her head. Ron was shocked at what he saw. Kim had her eyes as big as saucers; her lip pouted out, and had a sad expressed face. She was giving Ron the puppy dog pout at full blast.

"What! Nooooo not the puppy dog pout!" Ron yelled nervously as his strength began to leave him.

Kim began to get back up until they were at equal wits. Truth was she no longer had any more strength to push him back any further, and Ron was completely drain due to the puppy dog pout. It was all left to fate now, whoever muscles would give out on them would determine this fight. Ron was staring at Kim's beautiful emerald eyes. While Kim laid her eyes at Ron's caramel flavored eyes. A thought then crept into Kim's mind as she was looking into Ron's eyes.

Flashback – Possible house

"_Bye Kim_" Ron said leaving but not wanting to

"_Bye Ron_" Kim said sadly as he left

Ann came by and noticed the shine in her eyes. "_Honey can I have a word with you?_" Ann called out to Kim

Kim ran to her mother "_Yea mom_" Kim yelled to her mother. Ann then looked at Kim with such an adoring smile and gave Kim a hug. "_Um mom what's with the hug?_" Kim asked confused

"_Oh honey I just never noticed the special relationship you and Ron shared_." Ann said never stopping her hug.

"_Well duh mom we've been dating for a while now_" Kim said confused about her mother assumption.

Ann then separated her hug from her daughter "_No honey I mean you two shares an even more special relationship than most of the world._" Ann said

"_Um ok mom now you're scaring me now what do you mean. Ron and I just have a relationship I mean; sure we've known each other since pre-k but it's not that special."_ Kim said still confused.

Ann then looked at her daughter with a smile that could melt butter. "_Honey have you ever heard of the phrase love is blind?_" Ann had asked

"_Um no_" said a very confused Kim

"_Well it means that people in love with each other are blinded and do things they wouldn't normally do. However there are very few couples in the world that aren't given that curse. I believe…no I know you and Ron are one of those couples" _Ann said to Kim happily

"_Mom are you sure you aren't just happy to see me date Ron_" Kim asked

Ann then shot one look at her daughter to get her full attention "_Kim let me ask you something do you every get lost in Ron's eyes_"

Kim blushed slightly "_Actually no I always know what his eyes are saying to me. I could be from lets go get food, to you're the best, or even I believe in you. And sometimes they give me passion and encouragement to do the impossible_" Kim told her mother not wanting to spill the fact that she loved Ron, but she did have a point how come she doesn't get lost in those eyes.

Ann could only smile brighter "_Honey it's a good thing you don't get lost in those eyes. You know what that means. It means you aren't blinded by love like everyone else. It means that you and Ron will always be able to read each other's thoughts. It means you could communicate to each other without saying a word, all you have to do is look into his eyes and they will tell you what he is feeling._" Ann finished explaining to her daughter

"_And how does that make our relationship that much special?_" Kim asked

Ann began to walk away and turned her head toward her daughter "_Ohh you'll see one day_" Ann said before she left the room with a smirk on her face

Flashback – Ending

Kim and Ron's hands and fingers were entangled with one another. They were trying to get dominance over the other. Both were now equally exhausted and ready to collapse. Ron was still staring into Kim eyes which showed much passion and kindness. Kim was staring into Ron's eyes which slowly started to show sympathy and longing. As Ron kept looking into Kim's eyes his face and expression started to soften as he continued to gaze into her emerald enriched eyes. His eyebrows went from anger to yearning. Kim was doing the same as her face went from anger to acceptance. They both continued to look into each other's eyes, their fingers no longing fighting for dominance, but to embrace one another. Ron facial expression then reverted to the first time he kissed Kim. His face revealed love and embracement, and Kim was ready to accept his embrace. They both had slowly let go of their hands in order to move them around one another. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist, while Kim wrapped her around his neck, playing with his unraveled blondish hair. They were drawing on closer until they could feel their hot moist breath inches away from each other. The very second Ron muttered "KP" Kim had planted her soft lips onto Ron's firm yet gentle lips. Their kiss was far from innocent, it was passionate and forgiving. As the kiss deepened they eventually found the floor where Ron sat and Kim sat on his lap. Ron kept drawing Kim in closer while Kim pulled his head deeper in while using her fingers to play with his hair. Their tongues were exploring the already familiar caves. As they explored Kim couldn't help but moan not from just the pleasure, but feeling Ron's hands caress her sore back. The way he massage her made it feel like he was apologizing for what he had done.

Kim then broke the kiss to look back into Ron's eyes. She has found one way to save Ron and keep him all to herself. She began to nervously ask Ron a very important question. "Ron if I was…to give up…hero work…could you might do the same…if it means we can stay together?" Kim asked with her head hung low dreading for his response.

Ron the lifted her head to meet his "Kim you already know the answer to that" Kim heart sunk at what she just heard. She remembers what Ron had told her earlier today and thought that their relationship was through, but then she was taken completely by surprise. Ron was giving her his goofy Ron smile."I've already told you Kim when it comes to you and anything else, then my choice is obvious I'm always going to choose you. So choosing you over being evil, well that's a no brainer, I choose you Kim" Ron then kissed Kim on the forehead "I will always choose you" And before Ron could even think of what to say next Kim had pulled him in closer as tears ran through face. She was giving him a kiss with so much passion that she pinned him into the ground, until they had to come out for air. Before they continued their forehead had touched and they kept looking into one another eyes.

Ron then lifted himself back up and began to kiss Kim's neck massaging her and making her muscles feel like jelly. Kim couldn't resist but grab his shirt and tear it right off throwing it across the platform. As she was removing Ron's gloves he began to go down south to Kim's chest and continued kissing. But right as he was unzipping her suit he stopped. Kim looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts" Kim cried out to him with tears starting to form.

Ron hastily planted his hand over her face "No just forgot about one thing" Ron said as he took out the remote that allowed everyone to watch. "Don't want anybody to see what's about to happen" Ron then clicked the button and the remote said off. Kim could help but blush bright cherry; she had completely forgotten the world was watching them. She quickly shook off that embarrassment and grabbed Ron by the neck and pulled him in closer.

"Now where were we" Kim said in a sultry voice as she placed her fingers over his chest. All Ron would do was shot his goofy Ron smile.

As soon as Ron pushed that button all the screens of the world averted back to their original station or programming. Many people on both the sides of good and bad were irritated. They all wanted to see a winner not a tie. Then there was a very small hand full of people that were pleased with the result. Monkey Fist was happy that Ron has found a way to revert back to his old self. And Ann Possible couldn't be happier of the outcome she saw that unfolded, even if her husband James Possible was fuming about what Ron was going to do to his Kimmie-cub.

"Hahaha some things never change" Ann said to herself watching James thrash himself all over the living room. She then looked up into the moon knowing somewhere Kim was saving the relationship she almost lost.

Kim looked up into the moon and silently thanked her mother for pointing out how special her relationship with Ron actually was. Then Kim snuggled up to Ron as close as possible while Ron pulled her in with his arms.

Their eyes met and silently said "I love you"


End file.
